gingofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GingoFTW/Patrick's Big Movie (aka the worst movie ever!!) + CRG needs to come back
So do you guys know what I don't like? GoAnimate/Vyond. Yep, it's becoming the worst website ever because of those grounded videos and other crap, especially those fake "movies" with some copyrighted characters! Well, here is something that is the worst part about GoAnimate/Vyond movies. And that is... Patrick's Big Movie. (not to be confused with Patrick's 1st Movie on the old, forgotten Starfish World wiki) Yep. This movie is nothing but just a rehashed copy of Greeny Phatom The Movie, Go!Animate: The Movie, and ChrisandZane's Mario's 1st Movie, which all suck. Seriously, why do people keep making these "movies" on GoAnimate/Vyond? Oh, another thing, the tagline on the "poster" is "Hero, Legend, Patrick!", shouldn't it be "Hero, Legend, Starfish"? So it could fit with the "Hero, Legend, Sponge!" tagline for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. BTW, here is the actual information on this godawful, cringeworthy "movie": How Spongebob Squarepants Takes The Lego Set He Wants From Walmart Without Paying For It. Patrick Star And Spider-Man Try To Take The Lego Set Away From Him So He Could Prosecuted, While Spongebob Squarepants Tries To Stop Them And Restore His Repulation. But Someone Evil, That Is Lex Luther, The Man Who Had To Destroy Patrick Star, Spongebob Squarepants And The Rest Of The Cartoons. Now Patrick Star's The One Who Could Stop Him From Taking Over The Entire Balance Of The World. Directed By Brian Sharp Produced By Eric Nagler (Executive Producer) And Brian Sharp Based On Go!Animate Properties And Characters By Alvin Hung Music By Alvin Hung And Daniel Hoffler Editing By Jake Crader And C. Elbourn Studio Production Company: Go!Animate Studios, Evil P-Head Pictures, Klasky Csupo Inc., J C Studios, And C.E. Animation Studios Distributed By: Universal Pictures Release Date: November 25, 2015 Running Time: 101 minutes Language: English Budget: $23.5 Million Gross Revenue: $767 Million Seriously, Universal has nothing to do with this piece of crap, so does Klasky-Csupo. Also, the ending rips off the one from The Lion King 1½. In fact, it's basically the worst version of the ending from The Lion King 1½. People also do the similar thing to their movies on GoAnimate/Vyond, I'm not even kidding. Just look it up... BTW, here's two different versions of the ending: The most disturbing thing about this is the COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS, which makes it a crossover. Oh, boy. I got nothing else to say about this. Why. Just why. I would rather make my own version with Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 and just call it Hiro's Big Movie or something. If Cuddly Rainbow Guardian were here, she would hate this and say something awful about this. Man, CRG really needs to come back. I've been waiting for a century for her to come back to the internet, but sadly, she's gone... again. Really, when will she ever come back? Well, three months ago (in October 2018), she told me on Tumblr that she somehow got grounded and suddenly after that, she was never seen again. Do people actually get grounded for that long? That doesn't seem to make any sense, but I think she's actually grounded for three months or something. Poor CRG... I miss her. Let me tell you little about CRG. She was a weird, but pretty funny user and we were best friends on the internet (especially on YouTube, Wikia and Tumblr). We both had in common, like we both like to draw. Back in December 2017, she went on a Christmas break from the internet but suddenly never came back until September 2018. She was active for a short time over the two months. Finally in October 2018, she suddenly disappeared from the internet... once again, but she told me she got grounded. So I tried replying her back, but no answer. I was waiting for her to come back in November, but she didn't. Then I was hoping for her coming back after Chrismas and New Year's Day, but she still didn't come back. What is going on?! It's January 2019 now and I am REALLY hoping if CRG could actually come back at the start of February as I'm pretty sure she got grounded for three months, but if she doesn't, then I'll have to wait anytime for her to come back. Man, I can't believe CRG missed all the fun I had during my time on the internet. I hope she's okay. I don't want to lose her again. Maybe she'll like the new stuff that's been happening recently on the Gingo wiki and the Universal Animation wiki such as my odd interest in Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, but... now I'm alone without CRG. Oh, BTW, CRG was much more active as I am. Anyway, Patrick's Big Movie sucks. Don't watch it, but if you guys see her back online, just let me know. This is why I'm posting Patrick's 1st Movie on a blog on the wiki rather than showing her this because she's inactive. If she's back online, then I would be so happy. Category:Blog posts